


Cold-Blooded Raven

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate POV, Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Captives, Escape, F/F, Loyalty, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING FOR ORDER OF THE PHOENIX:After her fifteen years in Azkaban, Bellatrix has lost everything except crazed devotion to Lord Voldemort. In the department of mysteries, the Death Eaters capture Harry Potter and his friends and keep them hidden away from the world, holding them to a strict ransom. Will Bellatrix be able to control her blood-thirsty love for violence? Probably not.





	1. Liberation

☠

The screamers of the night had begun to practise their calls. Darkness filled the stone and iron lined cells as the moon began to rise. Night was when Azkaban came to life. A dementor drifted past Bellatrix Lestrange’s cell and turned to examine her smirking face. It instantly sucked the joy she felt from her body and she slinked back against the wall as it floated away. She’d grown addicted to the filling it gave her, despair. 

She reached down and pulled on the shackle attached to her ankle, causing the chain to clink softly. She examined the scarification beneath the iron, what over a decade of being chained does to a person.  Bella crawled over to the opposite wall where her water supply was dripping down and pressed her tongue against the stones. She lapped up some water before dramatically dropping down to lay on her back. 

A sharp pain suddenly began in her left forearm. She rolled up her striped sleeve to find her dark mark pulsing and inflamed.    
“Dolohov!” She screamed.    
“Bellatrix?” Antonin Dolohov shouted back from a nearby cell.    
“Do you feel it too?” She cried out, getting to her feet.    
“He’s come for us!” Dolohov cackled.    
“He knows we are loyal!” Bella called out in her manic sing-song tone. She tenderly licked the tattoo on her arm. 

_ CRASH! _ The building shook and Bella was thrown against the wall, cutting her forehead on stone. She barely noticed as one wall of her cell crumbled away, revealing the world outside. Looking down, she watched the shackle unlock from her leg and drop to the floor.  _ Her master must have the guards on his side. _ She thought. 

Laughing, she slowly made her way to the edge of her prison. The room she had spent the past fifteen years trapped inside of. The cell that had ripped what was left of her sanity away from her. Dolohov emerged beside her, but he wasn’t smiling.    
“Let’s get to the roof!” He shouted, pointing upwards. Bella instantly began to climb the broken stone walls on the outside of the prison. After years of weakness, her body found a new strength to propel her to the top of the tower. 

Once she reached the top she jumped up and down when she saw a handmade clay mug in the centre of the roof. It was one you would drink a large cup of tea out of and it had delicate flowers painted on it.    
“What is it?” One of the escapees asked.   
“Idiot! It’s a portkey!” Bella rushed over to it. “Hurry up!” She lay down on her stomach and grabbed the handle of the mug. The nine other Death Eater’s rushed to join her, taking hold of the vessel. Once everyone was touching it, Bella felt the ground shift from underneath her.    
“He’s come for us! We are worthy! You will not fail our lord!” Bella chanted and the men cheered in response as they began to taste their freedom. The darkness swirled around them as they tore through space and were teleported off the island of pain. 

<\--------------------{{

The newly freed death eaters found themselves teleported outside a large gateway. Behind the sculpted metal bars was a path leading up to a grand mansion. Not as pretty as the Malfoy Manor, but far more menacing. Bellatrix recognised it as Riddle House. The home where their Lord came from.

Moments after their arrival, the ornate gates swung wide, inviting the loyalists to enter the estate. Bella led the pack, practically running to get inside, desperate to reunite with her master. As she approached the door it opened for her and she cackled as she made her way inside.    
“My friends.” Voldemort hissed, pleasure obvious in his tone. “Welcome home.” The death eaters dropped to their knees to honor their king, the man who had saved them from their eternal hells. One by one he approached each one of his servants and gifted their wands back to them. He saved Bella for last; until it was just the two of them alone in the entrance hall. 

He almost levitated over to her, trailing his cloak behind him. He bent down and placed a finger under Bellatrix’s chin, urging her to stand.    
“You will be rewarded for your undying loyalty, Bellatrix.” Voldemort whispered.    
“Had I been free I would have been at your side as you rose again, my Lord.” Bella replied, her body shivering with excitement.    
“I know, my dear. You have been are my best lieutenant.” He conjured her wand into his hand and extended it out to her. “I heard what you did to the Longbottom’s.” Bella reached out and held her master’s hand in her own. She pressed her lips to the back of his hand to make him sure of her affections and he purred at her touch. She took her wand gladly and bowed as he kissed her on the forehead.    
“Thank you, my lord.” She mouthed, her thirst for attention finally being met.    
“Now, go and get yourself cleaned up… you reek.” He moved away, yet, without showing any expression of disgust. “There is a room for you on the third floor at the far end.” 

She stared after him as he slipped away. Her wand finally in her hand again, she flicked it and bright golden sparks flew from it’s tip. She smiled gleefully and strutted out of the entrance hall and up the stairs. Her heart was racing as she found her way to her new home. She was finally free. It wasn’t till she was in front of a mirror that she lost her smile. 

Her face was hollowed out, her hair matted in clumps. She was unhealthily skinny and her teeth were ruined. Bella reached up and touched her face, barely recognising her own reflection. She examined every detail of her appearance, her anger growing by the second.    
“What have they done to me?” She whispered under her breath. She was about to break the mirror when she was startled by a soft female voice behind her.    
“Bellatrix?” 


	2. Reborn

☠

Narcissa stood in the doorframe behind her sister, resting softly against its support. Bella was frozen, feeling all her breath being stolen from her. Suddenly, she lunged forward and embraced Narcissa tightly. Taken aback by the show of vulnerability, it took a moment for Narcissa to hug her in return.    
“Are you hurt?” Narcissa noted the cut on Bella’s head.    
“Cissy!” Bella held her sister at arms length, taking in her face; aged by their time apart. “Your boy, Draco… he must be fifteen by now.” They locked eyes.    
“Yes, he’s at Hogwarts now. Let me look at your head.” She drew her wand and gently healed her sisters wound. She rested her hands on Bella’s forearms and felt how small they had become. “You should clean up, your imprisonment has not been kind to you.”    
“I’m surprised, you came to see me…” Bella mumbled. “I didn’t think you liked me… after what happened” Narcissa sighed at her sister’s words.    
“You’re my sister. Of course I came.” She turned to the door, “I left some of your dresses in the cabinet.” She slinked away as Bella dropped herself down in front of the mirror again. She ran her hands across her cheekbones and her neck, down her collarbones and felt each of her ribs sticking out through her skin. 

Angry again, she trudged over to the wooden cabinet and pulled a draw open to find an assortment of black and dark green clothing. She pulled out a high collared Edwardian style gown with a layered skirt and a buttoned up front. She shriveled her nose.    
“I’m not that woman anymore.” She hissed, tearing the sleeves off the dress. She grabbed her wand and enchanted the dress, watching it change form. She ripped the top layers of the skirt off and removed the high collar, dropping the neckline. She rummaged through the cabinet until she found an old leather jacket. 

Feeling many emotions at once, she sliced her wand against the material cutting it into small pieces. Then she sewed them together to fashion a corset and attached it to the main dress. She loosely attached some sleeves with black cord. Laying it out onto the bed she admired her work. She had butchered the old and created something new, something darker. To finish it off she tapped her wand to the tops of the sleeves, the bodice and the skirt making silver spirals begin to burn themselves into the fabric. She let out a huge sigh and smiled. Her new uniform complete. She was no longer the clean cut assassin of before. She intended to be the dark lord’s executioner and she wanted her appearance to reflect that. 

She flicked her wand at the bathtub in the adjacent room and it began to fill with hot water. She stripped down as it was almost full and submerged herself in the water, blowing bubbles towards the surface. Echoes of her past filtered through her mind. The screams of Azkaban, the years of being beaten and starved. The pleas of mercy from her victims. The praise she received from her master. The water washed away her pain and let her feel reborn as she rose again. 

<\--------------------{{

Summoned to the main chamber that evening, Bellatrix was ready to receive her orders. She was surprised to see that she was the only soldier to be called upon. Voldemort was reclined in an armchair by the fireplace, Nagini resting by his side.    
“Bellatrix.” He began, gesturing to the space in front of him. She quickly closed the gap between them and knelt down on the floorboards.    
“I am here to serve, my lord.” She bowed her head.    
“I have a very important task for you, one you must do alone and in total stealth.” He explained. “You must take Nagini to the Ministry. There is a man she must kill.”    
“Why not send me alone? Why risk her life?” Bella asked.    
“It must be her because she is an extension of me. They must see that I have other weapons at my disposal... and the boy must see.”    
“The boy?” Bella sought clarification.    
“Potter.” Voldemort hissed. “I have managed to infiltrate his mind. I want him to see the death of one of his father figures. It will… weaken him. It will lay in place the first stage of our trap. If he believes what he sees tonight, then he will believe what I show him in the future.”    
“Very well.” Bella agreed. “Who must be killed?” A touch of excitement in her voice. Voldemort used his wand to summon a photograph. It showed an ordinary man with ginger hair and an annoyingly kind face.    
“Arthur Weasley”


	3. After Dark

☠

“Protect Nagini with your life.” 

Those were the final words Voldemort spoke to Bellatrix before dismissing her to do her duty. The huge snake followed Bella outside the mansion and into the graveyard below. Night had fallen and the constellations had come out to play.   
“You must obey everything I say, alright?” She said to the snake. She received nothing as a reply but had to trust that she understood.    
“Come close to me, we’re going to aparate to London.” Bella gestured to her left side and held out her hand for Nagini to touch. The reptile reached up and rested her heavy head into the palm of Bella’s hand, trusting her. “   
“Good.” Bella sighed nervously before gripping her wand tightly and teleporting them away. 

The streets were already dark so it was easy to move towards the Ministry. Nagini followed Bellatrix through winding alleyways that lead them around the back of the hidden building.    
“Wrap around me, we need to be close.” Bella said, allowing Nagini to climb up her body and wrap around her neck and torso. “This will hurt, but you mustn’t flee.” Bella hissed. “per spicas nunc” She cast a spell, drawing her wand in a ‘N’ shape across the stone wall in front of them. She waited until it felt warm to the touch before driving herself into the wall. Searing pain took over her body as she persevered and pushed through the wall. She felt as though she was suffocating and she could sense Nagini’s discomfort as well. Moments later they were through to the other side and Bella collapsed to the ground, Nagini scrambling to get off of her. She rubbed her face and expected to find her skin had melted away but it felt perfectly normal now. She took a deep breath as she attempted to stand. Her body wouldn’t let her, not yet anyway. She sighed as Nagini hissed at her, growing impatient. 

The sound of echoing voices forced Bella into action a few moments later. She struggled to get up and began to run down the hall she was in, the snake close behind. She followed the confusing signs to find her goal, eventually locating the ebony door with a large round silver handle.    
“Alohomora!” She spat, the door swinging open for her easily. “After you.” She smiled and allowed Nagini to slither inside. Bella lurked against the wall searching for their target. 

The room was filled with silver prophecies swirling around in their spheres. A maze of them unfolded in front of them. Bella was entranced by the clouds she saw inside, having to snap herself out of it when she heard footsteps approaching. 

Their victim was emerging from the shadows, the glow of his wand illuminating the ground before him.    
“Nagini…” Bellatrix pointed to the man. “Attack.” Nagini began to quickly move toward Mr Weasley, her pace quickening with every second. Bella covered her face with her death eaters mask before stepping out into Arthur’s path.    
“Expelliarmus!” She yelled, his wand flying into her hand. Nagini struck him from behind, taking him down to the ground. Bella crouched down behind a shelf, letting Nagini do her job. Bella watched as she hit him again and again breaking new skin each time. Soon blood was pouring from the man’s face and hands as he moaned on the floor, unable to move.    
“Kill him!” Bella hissed as she watched Nagini prepare to strike his neck. 

Suddenly, Aurors flooded into the room, shouting as they tried to assess what what happening.   
“Shit! Reducio!” She pointed at Nagini who instantly shrunk down to the size of a garden snake and ran forward to scoop her into her arms. She flicked her wand up to the roof and a magic rope extended from her wand allowing her to slingshot herself to the farside of the room. She frantically searched for an exit while the Aurors tended to Nagini’s victim. “Shit shit shit!” She couldn’t find a way out.    
“We’re going to have to go through them…” She quickly spun around and began sprinting back towards the Aurors. She whipped her wand as she approached sending them flying backwards with a red flare as she began to shift into her smoke apparation form. She flew through the door and managed to weave her way out of the department of mysteries. The ministry seemed abandoned at this time of night and Bella had no trouble locating a fireplace with an open chimney that could take her back out into the night air. She flew up the bricked passage and cackled with joy as they made it out! She got them safely to a nearby rooftop before enlarging Nagini back to her usual size. Bella lay down, processing what just happened. Weasley wasn’t dead, but her first priority was to get Nagini out alive. She would have to wait until she returned to her master to find out if she had completed her mission successfully. 


	4. New Record

☠

Upon arriving back at the mansion, Bellatrix reported to her master beside the fireplace. Nagini gladly slithered over to him and he sensed her presence, reaching out to her.   
“Well?” He asked, without taking his gaze from the fire. Bella knelt down beside him.   
“My Lord, the Weasley man is gravely injured. Had we had a few more moments he would have been dead.” Bella replied. Voldemort reached down and took a fistful of her curly hair in his fist, finally turning to face her.   
“Why isn’t he dead?” He spat, yanking her head backwards.   
“I had to protect Nagini! My Lord!” Bella bit down on her lip, tears sprouting in her eyes. Voldemort thought the only way to get through to Bellatrix was with brute force, and it only scared her when it came from him.   
“How close to death was he?” Voldemort pushed.   
“Oh so close, my Lord! He was unconscious I swear, bleeding out!” She whimpered. He let go and let her drop to the ground, bowing to him. “Thank you…. Thank you for your mercy, master!” She whispered.   
“I managed to project Nagini’s vision into the Potter boy’s mind. Another step towards our ultimate goal.”   
“Did I fail?” Bella asked in a hushed voice. Voldemort pet the back of her head gently.   
“No, my dear.” He said, “You did what I asked of you.” Bella leaned into the physical contact. “You are dismissed.” 

<\--------------------{{

Weeks went by and Bellatrix was sent out on numerous missions. She joined the other death eaters as they raided an auror training facility in the countryside. They circled in the air above the building in their smoke forms before diving down and crashing through the brickwork, setting it alight with flames. Bella enjoyed watching the tiny people scatter outside, screaming with terror. The death eaters swooped down to intimidate the auror recruits, encouraging them to join the dark side. Their professors tried to keep them away but a few young people stepped forward, offering their wands. Dark soldiers pounced down to collect them in their smokey trails.   
“Move!” Bella shouted out as reinforcements arrived for the other side. The death eaters re-grouped in formation before speeding up into the sky and disapparating. 

A few weeks after that, Bellatrix was tasked with interrogating an auror who had been captured. Voldemort needed to know which specific prophecy related to him and Harry Potter. They had the prisoner chained up in the cellar. As her reputation states, Bella likes to play with her food before she eats it. Today was no different.   
“Ello!” She shouted, slapping the man across the face. “What’s your name then, love?”   
“Bellatrix Lestrange?” The man stuttered.   
“No idiot! That’s me!” She laughed, holding back from hitting him again.   
“I won’t tell you anything.” He said, pressing his lips together.   
“Try again.” She said. The man remained still. “Fine… we’ll do things my way.” 

Bellatrix stepped up, hiked up her skirt and straddled her prisoner, a leg on either side of his hips.   
“Tell me your name, love.” She whispered in his ear, drawing her wand from her belt. When she didn’t get a response she drew a line back on the man’s head, from his forehead to the base of his skull. The man let out a panicked noise as all his hair began to fall from his scalp and drop onto his shoulders. Next Bella cut a line down his chest, splitting his clothes in two. She parted his shirt, exposing his chest.   
“If you won’t tell me your name, I guess you’ll have to use mine after all!” She drew her dagger and began to carve a ‘B’ into his skin. The man screams grew louder the more letters she cut in and by the time she had written ‘BELLA’ he was howling his name.   
“Jacob! My name is Jacob Williams!” His breaths were quickening.   
“See that wasn’t that hard was it, Jacob?” Bella breathed. She stepped away from him, watching bright red blood drip from his new sores. Satisfied with her warm-up round she began her actual interrogation. “Now tell me - You work in the department of mysteries don’t you?”   
“Yes, I work with the prophecies.” He said.   
“Yes well I knew that already did I, or else you won’t be here.”   
“What do you want?” Jacob asked, struggling against the bonds that held him.   
“I need you” She took a step closer, “to tell me” another step, “which prophecy relates to the Dark Lord and Harry Potter?”   
“I won’t.” Jacob replied. Bellatrix let out a long and dramatic sigh.    
“I thought you would’ve learnt by now wittle Jacob.” She smirked, “Crucio!” 

Red sparks extended from her wand and engulfed the man. His screams echoed around the chamber as he struggled to stay conscious. Bella knew he wasn’t a field auror and therefore had very little tactical training. Meaning, it shouldn’t take long to crack him. She pounded him with the curse again, increasing its strength with her passion. After less than a minute of the torture, Jacob’s head slouched and he was unconscious.   
“Wake up!” She fired a lightning spell at him, shocking him awake. “Where is it?” She screamed “Crucio!” she hit him with it again. He curled up in agony and she waited until he was about to pass out before pulling back. “Where - is - it?” She knocked him down to the ground, his chains rattling. “Tell me where it is and this will all be over. You can rest.” She soothed with false kindness.   
“Please… I have a… family…” Jacob pleaded.   
“Don’t make me bring them into this.” Bella used his plea as leverage. “I don’t think you’d want to see one of your children go through what you just did, do you?” Jacob began to sob. “Tell me where it is.” Bella whispered. She was kneeling on the ground holding his face in her hands.   
“Even if I tell you, it can only be retrieved by the person it’s about.” He struggled.   
“What does that mean?!” Bella snarled, tightening her grip on his face.   
“Only Potter or Voldemort himself can take it from the shelf…” Jacob said.   
“Okay, tell me where it is!” Bella pressed. “Tell me now!” Her eyes lit up. She knew she had almost done it. Jacob let out a pained gasp for air. 

“Row 97… the tag reads S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D - Dark Lord and Harry Potter” He finally let the information go. Bella drew her dagger once again and stabbed the blade into his heart. She held it there until he drew his last breath, until his pupils grew large and until his body turned completely limp. Her heart fluttered as the life left his body. She wiped her dagger on the dead man’s clothes before rising. 

She left the room without looking back.  
“It’s done. I have all we need.” She told Dolohov, who had been guarding the door the whole time.   
“Is five minutes your new record, m’lady?” He chuckled. Bellatrix nodded and smirked.   
“You can deal with the body now.” She excused herself and climbed the steps out of the cellar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat?? Two chapters in one day?? ;)


	5. Bait

☠

April turned to May and the snow began to melt away, though the chill remained. Inside Riddle House, Bellatrix made her way to the council chamber where the Dark Lord was about to brief his followers for their upcoming mission. She found her seat next to Lucius Malfoy and waited impatiently for Voldemort to join them. Lucius displayed his obvious distaste as Bella tapped her heels against the floorboards below them. 

It was only when their master entered that she stopped and bowed her head.    
“Welcome friends.” Voldemort said as his chair was drawn for him. “The time has come to make our move.” His voice echoed around the space as twenty sets of ears listened. “The boy is vulnerable. I will lure him to the prophecy. Lucius, you will lead a unit with Bellatrix as your lieutenant. Choose our best men. Collect Potter, bring his friends, leave witnesses. I want them to know we have captives. With the boy off the board we will be at an advantage, and the enemy won’t dare attack here if we have the children as hostages.” Bellatrix felt her master’s gaze shift form Lucius to her. “This will happen tonight - Bellatrix, come. You will assist me now.” 

With everyone dismissed, Bella followed Voldemort to his private chambers. After all those months, this was her first time inside. She admired the dimly lit space, the large four-post bed and gothic fireplace.    
“You are going to role-play for me, my dear.” Voldemort said. Bellatrix’s eyes lit up. “Potter has taken a liking to your cousin… I need you to step into his shoes.” Bella watched as he took a large sip of a purple potion. “I will project an image into the boy’s mind.” He scooped up another glass from a table and extended it to her. She recognised the filthy mixture as polyjuice potion. “Drink, my dear. Then change into this.” He handed her a brown suit set. 

Voldemort sat and watched as Bella took a pained drink from the glass. Her face contorted as her skin stretched and morphed. Her hair retracted up and became shorter and within a minute she bared the appearance of her damned cousin Black. As she transformed she stripped out of her dress and put on her disguise.    
“Eat this.” He held out his palm to her and she took the pill he offered her. “It will change your voice.” He waved his wand and his room was transformed into a row of prophecies in the ministry.    
“What must I do?” Bella shuddered at the sound of her now masculine voice.    
“Resist.” Her master ordered. Bella nodded. 

Smoke began to swirl around them as Voldemort began to use his powers amplified by the potion to enter Potter’s mind. He waved his wand and Bella was thrown to her knees, arms held behind her. A smokey projection of Harry Potter appeared before them. Bella grimaced.    
“I need that prophecy!” Voldemort said.    
“You’ll have to kill me.” Bellatrix replied as her master circled her.    
“Oh I will, but first you will fetch it for me.” He raised his wand. “Crucio!”    
“Ahh!” Searing pain coursed through Bella’s body, but she was held upright by her invisible bonds. Between her squinted eyes she could see Potter’s face pulse with fear and rage. It was working. She felt another surge of the curse hit her and she writhed in pain. She loved the sensation she experienced. It was agony, but it made her feel alive. As part of her training with Voldemort he had taught her withstand the curse’s power.    
“Sirius!” Potter cried out. 

Voldemort ended the vision and all the smoke disappeared. The projection of Harry faded. Bella dropped to the floor and Voldemort scooped her into his arms, laying her in his lap as she began to transform back into herself.    
“Did… we do… it, sir?” She struggled. Her master brushed her hair from her face.    
“Yes. You did well, Bellatrix.” Her form shrunk until she was like a teenager in her father’s suit. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll see your cousin tonight. How do you feel?” He asked, making sure he hadn’t hurt her too badly.    
“I’m fine.” She whispered, feeling exhausted.    
“Good. Go and prepare for your mission.” He said, helping her stand. “You will not fail me.”    
“No, master.” She replied, smiling. 

He left her to change back into her own clothes. Bella ran her hands over the end of her master’s bed and tried to picture him sleeping peacefully under it’s covers. She laced up her boots while sitting on the end of the mattress. Unable to resist the temptation, she lay back and spread her arms out, allowing herself a moment of tranquility before a night of screams and terror was about to begin.  


	6. Battle

☠

It was time to strike. Bellatrix, Lucius, Dolohov and a few other death eaters had no trouble getting into the ministry that evening. They used the same method of entry Bella had used previously, phasing through the wall, pain searing through them. They did their best to contain their sounds of agony as they made it inside, collapsing on the floor as their limbs refused to work. 

Bella was first to rise, beginning to move towards their destination. The men quickly scrambled to follow her, disabling the lights above them as they went. They made it to the room that kept the prophecies within a few minutes and concealed themselves inside, waiting for their prey.   
“Wait for Potter to pick up the prophecy before we move.” Lucius ordered. He received a silent nod from the foot soldiers and a bored sound from Bella before turning back to face the door. 

<\--------------------{{

A group of six young people eventually found themselves inside the chamber with them. Three girls and three boys. Two of the children had bright orange hair that was visible from a distance.  One of the girls had icy blond curls and the other had think brown hair. That must be Granger; Voldemort had warned his followers that she was very bright. The boy with the thick black hair was Harry Potter.   
“Come on,  Neville.” One of the red heads said to the boy who was lagging behind. 

A spark ticked in Bella’s mind. She knew that name. That was Neville Longbottom. She tortured his parents until they had forgotten who they were; fried their brains into oblivion. Perhaps he would join them tonight… she smiled at the thought. 

One of them gestured to Harry that they had found the prophecy. He reached up and took it. He held it in both hands for a few moments, obviously listening to what it had to say.  

Lucius gestured to her that it was time. He took a confident step towards the students. Death Eaters began to close in from all sides.  The children suddenly realised they were not alone.   
“Where’s Sirius?” Harry said, his voice trying not to reveal fear.   
“You know, you should really learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality.” Lucius stepped into the light created by their wands. “You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see” A look of frustration crossed Potter’s face. “Now hand me the prophecy.”   
“If you do anything to us I’ll break it.” Bella let out a maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the chamber.   
“He knows how to play!” Her shrill sing-song tone drew everyone’s attention. She advanced towards the group. “Itty, bitty, baby… Potter!” The tall boy, Neville, spoke next.   
“Bellatrix Lestrange.”   
“Neville Longbottom is it? How’s mum and dad?” She asked coyly.   
“Better now their about to be avenged!” Neville raised his wand, Bella quickly followed but their leaders threw a protective arm in front of their allies, signalling them to stop.   
“Now, lets everybody just calm down, shall we?” Lucius said. “All we want is that prophecy.”   
“Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?” Harry asked, gripping the silver orb tightly. Anger spilled out of Bellatrix,   
“How dare you speak his name? You filthy half-blood!” She screamed.   
“It’s alright, he’s just a curious lad aren’t you?” Lucius tried to defuse her. The dark soldiers began to close in. “Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about which they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven’t you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant?” The Death Eaters were mere steps away from the teenagers on all angles now. “Don’t you want to know the secret of your scar?” Harry’s face showed calculation. “All the answers are there - in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me. And I can show you everything.” Claustrophobia set in and members of the group turned outwards to see Death Eaters so close.   
“I’ve waited fourteen years…” Harry said.   
“I know…” Lucius soothed.   
“Guess I can wait a little longer. NOW!” Harry shouted, “Stupify!” Curses were flown in every direction, striking the Death Eaters down for a moment. 

“After them!” Bellatrix screamed as she got herself off the floor. She trailed smoke as she flew high into the air, following the sounds of the children’s footsteps. They worked strategically to push the group towards the exit which they knew would lead into the Death Chamber. Row by row they chased them closer to it.

Until something unexpected happened. The small red haired girl shouted,  
“Reducto!” and all the shelves began to collapse like dominoes. Bella and the others were forced to retreat behind the falling glass as the troupe of youngsters leapt through the door and down into the Death Chamber. Casting a protective bubble around herself, all the glass that touched it turned to sand as Bellatrix crouched down in a ball.   
“Ah! Urgh!” She heard from a few feet away. One of her allies had been pierced by several pieces of broken prophecy. She quickly cast a healing spell on him and his skin pushed the glass out grotesquely. “Come on!” She said, speeding off into the distance.

She regrouped with Lucius at the door, looking down to see the children investigating the veil.   
“We need that prophecy.” Lucius said.   
“Then let’s get it and maybe a bit more.” Bella replied.   
“What do you mean?”   
“The brats came alone… they’re ripe for the picking. Imagine the ransom.” She thought out loud.   
“You’re right… And then the Dark Lord would have the boy. He could kill Potter -  finish it now.”   
“Having them would send a message to the enemy that we are still just as powerful as before. And they wouldn’t dare attack the mansion with the children inside, we would be protected.” She grinned. “I want the dark haired girl.” Bella licked her lips.   
“Let’s do it.” Lucius began to shift into smoke and the other Death Eaters followed, flying down to abduct the six teenagers. 

  
“Get behind me!” Harry cried out as he saw the smoke trails approaching them. The soldiers swooped in and grabbed the students, pulling them away from each other. Bellatrix tackled Hermione to the ground, pulling her arms behind her back and sealing them together with her weapon. She ripped Hermione’s wand from her fingers and placed it in her own wand holster.   
“Get off me!” Hermione shouted as Bella pulled her to her feet and held her close, an arm hooked around her neck and her wand pressed to her temple. 

Harry, seeing all his friends restrained, clutched the prophecy to his chest. Lucius stood before him.   
“Give me the prophecy, boy.” He extended his hand.   
“Release my friends or I’ll break it!” Harry shouted, his voice trembling.   
“I don’t think you’re serious.” Lucius mocked.   
“Yeah, try me!” Harry said.   
“Give it to me!” Lucius repeated. The Death Eater holding Ron grabbed him by the jaw, twisting his neck at an awkward angle.   
“Stop that!” Harry yelled at him, becoming frantic. Seeing how that aggravated him, Bella threaded her fingers through Hermione’s hair and yanked her head backwards, eliciting a frightful gasp from the girl.   
“Stop!!” Harry winced, tears in his eyes. His breath became panicked. “Stop or I’ll break it!!” 

“Let the children go!” A voice billowed throughout the space. Sirius Black was standing high up on a rock, pointing his wand down at them. Behind him quickly appeared Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye and other members of the Order of the Phoenix. The room erupted into colour as spells were fired everywhere. Bellatrix was forced to release her grip on the girl as her whole body shook with an electric jolt. Moments later she was firing the cruciatus curse at her niece, Nymphodora. She blocked the with ease but suddenly lost her footing and fell backwards. Bellatrix lunged at her, slapping her hard across the face before firing a spell that sent her flying down a set of stairs - unconscious. As she fell, Bella noticed the girls bright pink hair fade to a white before she hit to bottom. About to storm down the stairs to finish the job, Bellatrix heard her cousin’s voice mocking her from behind.   
“The years have been cruel to you, Bellatrix.” He said. She turned and spat back at him.   
“Same could be said about you, dog! I heard you almost got the kiss! Crucio!” She fired at him chasing him up the stairs. They dueled intensely, back and forth. Back and forth. She was about to crumble to the ground beneath him when a great force pulled her sideways and tumbling to the ground. Hitting her head, she was out for a few seconds. 

Upon staggering to her feet, finding her face bleeding, Bella searched for Sirius. She saw him dueling with Potter, charging against Lucius. She quickly turned to smoke and flew up to a high vantage point. Set with what she was about to do, she landed on a rock, smoke still swirling around her. Lucius was knocked down and Bella seized her chance. She raised her arms. 

“Avada Kedavra!” 

The life left Sirius’ eyes instantly, his body slowly toppled into the veil behind him, floating peacefully to the other side. Lupin raced in and held Harry back as he wailed in emotional agony.   
“I’ll lure Potter and get the prophecy, you secure the others!” Bella ordered, running out of the chamber, taunting Harry as she went. She made sure he was pursuing her.  

Bella ran into the main ministry atrium cackling. She was still high from the adrenaline of killing her cousin.    
“I killed Sirius Black!” She laughed.   
“Crucio!” The curse hit her in the back, knocking her to the ground. After only a moment of searing pain, she turned back to see a watery eyed Harry Potter aiming his wand at her.   
“You’ve got to mean it, boy!” She hissed, “Otherwise it won’t work! Like this, Crucio!” She fired back at him, but he hid behind the fountain. She blasted of the head of the stone wizard as Harry ducked out of the way.   
“Crucio!” Harry shot the red curse at her again. This time she felt it more intensely. She dropped to her knees, clutching her chest. She struggled to breathe as she destroyed another segment of the fountain with a hex.   
“Hand over the prophecy!” She yelled, hitting Harry in the chest with the cruciatus curse. He winced and fell over.   
“It’s broken! It was destroyed in the fight!” He said.   
“I don’t believe you!” Bella stormed over to him kicking him in the side. “Where is it?” When she got no reply she grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the floorboards. “WHERE IS IT?!” 

A whooshing sound distracted her. Harry clutched his scar as it seared with pain. Bella grabbed hold of his clothes to keep him on the ground.   
“He’s here.” She whispered. Voldemort materialised into the atrium, slowly advancing to where Bella had Harry pinned down.   
“My Lord! The boy claims the prophecy was destroyed in the battle.” She bowed her head at her master. Acting meek while still using her full strength to restrain Harry. “But, the boy held the orb - He knows what it contained, he must have heard what it said.”   
“I will punish you later…” Voldemort said. “For now, we take the boy.” 

Just as they were about to leave, Dumbledore entered the atrium casting a disruption spell throughout the space, causing it to shake wildly. Bella quickly bound Harry’s arms and dragged him away from where Voldemort and Dumbledore began to duel.   
“Let go of me! Dumbledore!” Harry cried.   
“Shut up boy! Or I’ll gag you!”   
“You heard him, he’s going to punish you! Let me go and Dumbledore won’t harm you!” Harry tried to reason with her.   
“Your word tricks won’t work on me, boy!” She flicked her wand at him and his mouth sealed shut. 

Stronger than she appeared, Bellatrix managed to hold Harry back as the most powerful wizards in the world battled it out. Seeming to match each other’s strength, Voldemort summoned Bella to come closer.   
“We’re leaving.” She dragged Harry along the floor until they were just behind her master. Voldemort cast an explosive spell that forced Dumbledore to take a defensive stance, allowing enough time for him to grab Bellatrix and aparate away with Harry. 


End file.
